wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Azshara
Were you looking for boss fight info on or information on the Azshara region of eastern Kalimdor? |date=6-Dec-2007 9:20PM}} Queen of the Naga, Light of a Thousand Moons | gender = Female | races = Naga (formerly Highborne Night elf) | level = ?? | character = Sorcerer, Wizard (WRPG), Mage (WoWRPG),World of Warcraft Conversion Document, pg. 12. | aggro = | affiliation = Old Gods (presumed), Quel'dorei, formerly the Burning Legion | occupation = Empress of Nazjatar, former Queen of the Kaldorei, former Ruler of the Kaldorei, former Sorceress-Queen of Kalimdor''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 20 | status = Active, Eternal | location = Nazjatar | relatives = | alignment = Chaotic evil | tcg = Azshara Lights of lights.jpg }} '''Queen Azshara' was the beloved ruler of the elven people ten thousand years ago and is the current ruler of the monstrous naga. After her defeat at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, and the Great Sundering that sent her and much of her Highborne into the sea, Azshara was transformed into the Empress of Nazjatar — progenitor of the serpentine naga. Biography The Well of Eternity had always been the central part of the night elves' life and culture, but the obsessive Highborne, spurred on by Azshara, began to delve into the magics of the well more deeply- too deeply. One day, the queen was approached by her most trusted advisor, Counselor Xavius, who approached her with the idea of using the power of the Well of Eternity to cleanse the world and make it perfect in her eyes. Their meddling with immense magic, however, drew the eye of an interested observer: Sargeras. Seeking to unleash his Burning Legion upon Azeroth, the Dark Titan entranced Xavius, pulling the counselor under his power, followed quickly by most of the Highborne and eventually Azshara herself. Xavius helped the queen communicate with Sargeras, whom she told of her desire to cleanse the world of the lesser races. Sargeras tricked the queen into making a portal from which was launched the first invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion, an event which is now known as the War of the Ancients. Eventually a resistance was formed, but Azshara paid no attention to their efforts. Sargeras dispatched three of his most dangerous minions to do his bidding: Hakkar the Houndmaster, Mannoroth the Destructor and finally Archimonde the Defiler. All three commanded and watched over the Legion and would have prevailed had it not been for the efforts of three night elves: Malfurion Stormrage, the druid; Illidan Stormrage, the sorcerer and twin to Malfurion; and Tyrande Whisperwind, the priestess; as well as three heroes from far into the future: a dragonmage in elf form, a skilled human wizard, and a seasoned orc warrior. When the portal to the other realm was almost open, the combined force of the night elves and their allies from the future (see War of the Ancients) charged in to destroy it. Irritated by the lack of order, Azshara approached Mannoroth and demanded an explanation. Enraged by both his own failure and the questions asked by the Queen, he nearly attacked Azshara, but quickly realized the folly of such an attempt when he realized that Azshara kept inside her a power to which only Sargeras, Kil'jaeden or Archimonde would prove superior. Azshara forgave him that mistake and urged him on to allow Sargeras entrance to Kalimdor. Their efforts came too late, however, and the portal was destroyed. The Sundering was upon Kalimdor as well. Realizing that Sargeras would not be coming, Azshara decided not to tell her handmaidens and most loyal followers they had failed. When the black waters of the Well of Eternity poured into the palace, she created a magical shield that would protect her and the remaining Highborne from drowning. It was at that time that a voice echoed in her head, whispering plans for an escape: "There is a way...you will become more than you ever were...we can help...You will be more than you have ever been...and when the time comes, for what we grant you...you will serve us well..." Her spell collapsed but as the Well filled her lungs she did not drown. She instead expanded with hate and rage, becoming a horrific yet beautiful monstrosity, reflecting the wickedness and malice that had always hidden within her core. Recent history Queen Azshara, her handmaidens, and many Highborne sunk into the sea. The Old Gods chose Azshara as another useful tool and transformed her, her Highborne, and her Handmaidens into Naga. The mighty Queen Azshara still lives and rules the naga. Once she awoke at the bottom of the sea, she ordered a palace built to rival her home in Azshara.Alliance & Horde Compendium, pg. 72-73 After the sundering of the world, however, and for the thousands of years since,Shadows & Light, pg. 76 Queen Azshara lives still, in the vast city of Nazjatar at the bottom of a deep ocean trench. She has embraced the power of the naga, grown in size, and possesses many tentacles bedecked in jewels and items of power. She plots her revenge on the treacherous Night Elves, biding her time until the growing might of the naga can be brought to bear.Manual of Monsters, pg. 66 Living under the sea, she has become queen of the naga. In her new form, Azshara stands over twenty feet in height and moves her scale covered body on five slithering, octopus-like tentacles. Four arms now extend from the torso, with two hands holding javelins of dark polished wood and gold-leafed tips. Like her Sea Witches, Azshara's head is crowned by writhing serpents. Despite her monstrosity, her face still possesses the same elven beauty she always had.Shadows & Light, pg. 75 When Azshara finally decided to make the naga's existence known, she sent Lady Vashj to establish contact with the surface dwellers.Manual of Monsters, pg. 189 She yet seeks revenge against the night elves who defeated her, slowly readying her naga subjects in Nazjatar to show their might to all of Azeroth. The world grows wary of what the changed Queen Azshara may attempt in the coming future.Shadows & Light, pg. 71 It remains to be seen if Queen Azshara might still be found among the naga.Shadows & Light, pg. 33 The Warcraft Encyclopedia leaves Azshara's fate unknown; referencing the fact that some think she might not have survived, and the naga merely worship her memory, see flavor lore. Dark factions confirms that she is alive, mutated into a terrible demigod.Dark Factions, pg. 12-13, 85, 119-120, 180 The progress text of cites that at least some night elves believe that she is in fact dead. "The Queen has long since passed." However, Veehja claims that Azshara imprisoned Leviroth a mere five hundred years ago , indicating that the night elves might be misinformed. Personality and powers Azshara was extremely charismatic. Her physical and mental appeal were such that virtually no one noticed her more negative qualities. The vast majority of her servitors were willing to go to any means to elevate themselves in her eyes, even at the cost of their own lives. When Sargeras was contacted Azshara was elated, thinking she had finally found a mate worthy of her. Azshara is known to have used sorcery to increase her appeal, as proved when Illidan detected her spell shortly after receiving his new eyes. Xavius, who considered himself above her charms, was, in fact, completely enamored. Azshara was certainly powerful enough to do so. Mannoroth discovered, to his chagrin, that Azshara was far more powerful than he, and that only Archimonde, Kil'jaeden and Sargeras could have matched her.The Sundering, pg. 310 Javelins of Suramar Javelins of Suramar were wielded by Azshara in the Eternal Palace, and she wields them still in Nazjatar as queen of the naga. Each Javelin of Suramar is a 2-foot shaft of dark, polished wood with one end tapering to a point and clad in goldleafed steel.Shadows & Light, pg. 169 Titles and epithets * Daughter of the Moon * The Light of Lights * Light of a Thousand Moons * Cherished Heart of the People * Glory of Our People * Radiance of the Moon * Flower of Life * Vision of Perfection (Several of these are specific to night elven civilization, so any names referencing the moon are probably no longer used.) Memorable quotes * "There has only ever been, only ever will be... one Azshara." * "To fully prepare for a world of perfection, all the imperfect must be swept away." * "What is Elune to the great Sargeras?" Gallery Queen Azshara 1.jpg|Queen Azshara as seen at The Well of Eternity Fan Art Azshara_portal.jpg‎|Azshara looks on as the portal is prepared for the coming of Sargeras. The Light of Lights by PepperWolf.jpg|Queen Azshara Queen Azshara.jpg|Bow to the Queen of the Naga by Carmen Cianelli, Queen Azshara Queen_Azshara_by_wibeke.jpg|Azshara fan art by wibeke Queen Azshara, Queen of the Kal'dorei by Daerone.jpg|Fan made model of Queen Azshara in her hummanoid form, by Daerone. AzsharaNaga.jpg|Fan made model of Queen Azshara in her Naga form, by Daerone. The Light of Lights.jpg|The Light of Lights" BY Vaanel Detail on Azshara.jpg|Detail on Azshara by Vaanel Quel'dorei Queen Azshara.jpg|"Quel'dorei Queen Azshara" by Vaanel Azshara 3-D Wall Decoration.jpg|Azshara Wall Decoration, by Vaanel The Queen's Vision.jpg|The Queen's Vision, by Vaanel Azshara and Lestharia Vashj.jpg|Lestharia Vashj and Azshara' by Vaanel Azshara Naga with Tentacles.jpg|Azshara Naga with Tentacles. By Vaanel Queen_azshara_and_her_maidens_by_vaanel_by_vaanel-d4in6nb.jpg|Azshara, Queen of the Night elves and her handmaidens by Vaanel the_naga_queen_by_vaanel-d6amdt4.jpg|Queen Azshara naga with her handmaiden Vashj by Vaanel (2013) Video References See also * Azshara the zone * Server:Azshara :* See: Realm names and their place in Warcraft lore. * War of the Ancients External links ;Lore Dec 6th 2007 at 9:20PM}} de:Königin Azshara es:Reina Azshara fr:Reine Azshara pl:Queen Azshara Category:Highborne Category:Naga Category:Mages Category:Major characters Category:Demigods Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Category:Outsiders Category:Shadows & Light Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Dark Factions Category:Alliance & Horde Compendium Category:Manual of Monsters Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Queens Category:History of Warcraft